The earcups must have some freedom of movement with respect to the headband in order for each earcup to be able to adapt its position with respect to the various shapes of the heads and ears of different individual users. To this end, usually a first pivotal link is provided between a frame element and the headband someplace above the speaker. A further link is then provided between this frame element and a further frame element holding the speaker. The first link typically allows the earcup to pivot about a vertical axis. This axis is defined by the headphones mounted with the headband passing above the head of the user and the user holding his head in a generally upright position. The second link between the frame element and the further frame element usually comprises two pivotal points, one at each side of the speaker. A headphone according to this construction is known from DE 19733373. With this arrangement the speaker and speaker element may pivot about both a vertical and a horizontal axis and be adjusted for perfect placement on the ear. However, as the vertical axis of rotation has only a sole pivotal point situated above the speakers, an off axis momentum will be transferred to this pivotal point and cause extra wear and require extra strengthening thereof.
In a further prior art headphone, a ball joint is provided between each earcup and the headband, but with such a ball joint the building height of the individual earcup in the direction away from the head increases, as the joint cannot be placed in the same plane as the speaker.